The Coffee Shop
by Jade-Mexx
Summary: 11/River. There's a little coffee shop near university that she likes to go to. Collection of 5 one shots. 4/5 Uploaded.
1. Chapter 1

It was in a coffee shop the first time she saw him after Berlin. She was sat in the corner waiting. Not that she was sure on what she was waiting for. It just felt right to be here.

"River." Someone breathed behind her. Placing her 3rd cup of tea on the table, River slowly turned around to see a man in tweed and a stupid bowtie.

"Doctor." She replied back, her eyes lit up.

"Where are we River?" He asked sitting down across from her and taking her tea.

"In a coffee Shop?" River laughed.

"No, No, I mean what have we done, have you been keeping your diary?" The Doctor shook his head.

"This thing?" She pulled the TARDIS like diary out of her bag. "There's nothing to be put in it my love."

"How long since Berlin" He asked, tetchier than ever.

"Not long, this is my second week in the Luna University." She almost sighed.

"No!" The Doctor stood up. "I'm sorry River but I need a different you" And then he left. River sighed this time and left the coffee shop, wondering why she kept on waiting.


	2. Chapter 2

She kept on coming back, every time the same place. No-one dare sit in it aside from her. It was in her second year when they were bound to meet in the little coffee shop again.

"River Song!" The Doctor gleefully shouted across the shop and practically bounced over to her table.

"Doctor." River acknowledged his presence and then went back to drinking her tea.

"So? Where are we"? He asked sitting in the same place he did last time. "I've just done the pandorica, dropped Amy and Rory off to do their hunnymoony thing"

River didn't bother opening her diary. "That sounds nice sweetie, I've done none of that."

"What have you done?" He asked.

"Spoilers" She said with a gleam in her eye. "I'd suggest the tea" and then she stood up.

"Where are you going?" The Doctor asked frowning.

"Sweetie," She almost sighed and picked up her bag which contained her things including collage books. "As much as I like seeing you , this archaeological degree isn't going to earn itself." And With that River left and left the Doctor sitting ordering Tea.


	3. Chapter 3

"Ello River." The shop manager Jack greeted her as she made her way to her seat.

"Lo Jack." River nodded her head in his direction and then sat down where her tea was waiting for her.

River pulled out her 3rd year text book and began to read it.

"River, there's some guy on the phone asking for you." Jack said and then passed the phone over to her.

"Song." River monotonously spoke into the phone."Uh huh, 17th Sept 5034."

"Jack." She said passing the phone over to him.

"Who was that?" Jack asked accepting the phone.

River smirked and said nothing. A few moments later a blue box appeared outside the shop.

"Hello Sweetie" The Doctor waltzed into the shop.

"Isn't that my line" River rolled her eyes.

"Diaries?" She asked him.

"No need." He said sipping on his tea she had ordered him. "How's the degree coming on?"

River muttered something about the ridiculous work load. "How are you?"

"Good good, Just pooped by to hand you this." He pulled out a massive book and handed it to River.

"No" She muttered looking down at the before her. "This can't be! This is the last book of avetura, this should be impossible!" River gasped and then looked up to thank the Doctor but he was no longer there. "Bye then sweetie."


	4. Chapter 4

Her final year nearly broke her, but she was River Song it would take more than schooling to break her. Blood shot eyes and black eyes under them, she dragged herself into the coffee shop and threw her bags on the table.

"River?" John asked her.

"Yeah" River almost snapped and then remembered that this was her best friend she was talking to.

"Coffee?" He asked.

"You read my mind." River yawned

"I think you'll find that's my job." Someone from behind her smirked.

"Doctor?" River questioned and then turned around.

"River Song." He said cheerfully and then frowned, "What's wrong?"

River rubbed her eyes and then yawned. "Nothing I'm just tired."

"River go home." The Doctor told her. River had learnt over these five years that quick comes back were the way to get around, but her eyes ached and her body was on the verge of giving up. So she nodded and left grabbing her bag before she left. The Doctor sat where she would and drank the strong coffee that was put before him.


End file.
